21 Października 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Domisie - Przygoda z tęczą; program dla dzieci 09:30 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Książe Cyro, odc. 8 (Captured); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1999) 10:00 Tam i z powrotem - Poparzenie słoneczne, odc. 15 (Foreign Exchange // Sunburn, ep. 15); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Między mamami - odc. 19; magazyn 11:25 Wizje przyszłości - odc. 5 (Visions of the Future. The Quantum Revolution); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Eko - reporter; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1362; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1750 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1885; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Dotknij życia - Moje dwadzieścia okrążeń; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008) 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Przystań - odc. 4/13 - Zuza - txt - str.777; serial TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4538 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4753); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4539 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4754); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1751 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1363; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1886; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Czupryna króla elfów, odc. 6; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Gwiazdka, odc. 22 (TWINKLE, TWINKLE); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Przystań - odc. 5/13 - Spóźnieni kochankowie - txt - str.777; serial TVP 21:25 Okruchy życia - Za młody na ojca - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:00 Na tropie; magazyn śledczy 23:30 Na własne oczy - Josef Fritzl. Potwór z Amstetten.; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Przemiany; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2003) 01:50 Zakręcone historie - Randka z diabłem (Two Twisted, ep. 9 A date with Doctor D.); serial kraj prod.Australia (2006) 02:10 Notacje - Roman Opałka. Wariackie papiery; cykl dokumentalny 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 TELEZAKUPY 06:45 Żydowski rozwód; reportaż 07:15 Skarby przeszłości - Echa prehistorii - odc. 13 (odc. 13); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2007) 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 2/48 Prezent Mikiego (Santa Apprentice ep. Nicola`s Present); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 142 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15 10:55 Gilotyna - odc. 5; teleturniej 11:30 Cogito - W cieniu zapomnienia... Życie i twórczość Zofii Kossak - Szczuckiej; film dokumentalny 12:30 Cogito - Cysterski szlak - Sny o potędze 12:55 Cogito - Otchłań Pacyfiku - odc. 2 - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 127 Pomylony (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Moonstruck)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:50 Zagadkowa blondynka - (3); zabawa quizowa 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 690; serial TVP 16:55 MASH - odc. 23/147 (MASH (J 323 s. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/LX - txt - str.777; teleturniej 18:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tabu - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 39; teleturniej 19:30 Andrzej Wajda ogląda Popiół i diament; film dokumentalny 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 324 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Dr House - odc. 101 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 15 - Unfaithful) - również w TVP HD; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:40 Warto rozmawiać - Czy bezpiecznie jest się zabezpieczyć ? 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 9/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 709); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 00:15 Czy świat oszalał? - Współcześni najemnicy; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 01:15 Dr House - odc. 101 (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 15 - Unfaithful); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:08 Info Poranek 06:12 Pogoda Info 06:15 Serwis info flesz 06:17 Info Poranek 06:20 Pogoda Info 06:24 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:38 Info Poranek 06:45 Serwis info flesz 06:48 Info Poranek 06:52 Info Traffic 06:55 Pogoda Info 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:06 Info Poranek 07:15 Serwis info flesz 07:17 Info Poranek 07:22 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:37 Pogoda Info 07:38 Info Poranek 07:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 08:01 Gość poranka 08:16 Info Poranek 08:22 Info Traffic 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Info Poranek 08:45 W ciepłym mieście 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:06 Pogoda Info 09:10 Gość poranka 09:21 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:35 Info Poranek 09:39 Serwis sportowy 09:45 Serwis info flesz 09:47 Pogoda Info 09:51 Info Poranek 10:00 Gość poranka 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:40 Pogoda Info 10:45 Gość poranka 10:54 Info Poranek 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:10 Serwis sportowy 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:11 Pogoda Info 12:15 Biznes 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:11 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:10 Pogoda Info 14:15 Biznes 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:48 Pogoda Info 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:42 Pogoda Info 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Pora dla Seniora - magazyn 17:15 Raport z Polski 17:30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 17:50 Tematy dnia 18:00 MOPS - mosty pomocy 18:10 Tuba - magazyn reportażu 18:40 21.915 dni. Zona. Nowa Huta - program dokumentalny 19:05 Magazyn medyczny 19:20 W ciepłym mieście 19:28 Pogoda Info 19:31 Raport z Polski 19:51 Biznes 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21:45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn 22:37 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) 22:38 Pogoda Info 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:55 Pogoda Info 00:03 Walcząc z Talibami; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 00:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:42 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 02:02 Minął Dzień; magazyn 02:35 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:45 Sportowy Wieczór 03:07 Info Świat; magazyn 03:18 Raport z Polski 03:30 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży 03:54 Na rozkaz; magazyn 04:06 Info Świat; magazyn 04:17 Minął Dzień; magazyn 04:50 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 05:10 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Dwudziestu dziewięciu... 05:22 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny 05:34 Raport z Polski Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (122, 123) - serial komediowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (306, 307) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (48, 49) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (111) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1340) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (236) - serial komediowy 13.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (124, 125) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (970) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Ostry dyżur 14 (104) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (112) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (1, 8) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (971) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1341) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (314) - serial komediowy 20.30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Real Madryt - AC Milan 22.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 23.00 Studio LOTTO 23.06 Polsat Boxing Night - news 23.10 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej 00.15 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty meczów fazy grupowej TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Brzydula (190) - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1171) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Agenci NCIS (24) - serial sensacyjny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Brzydula (191) - serial komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1172) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Naznaczony (7) - serial sensacyjny 22.30 Ocean strachu - thriller, USA 2003 00.10 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.35 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 02.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 05.15 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.15 TV Market 06.55 Zbuntowani (76) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 07.55 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 08.55 Nie igraj z aniołem (103) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.55 Rodzina Serrano (37) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.35 Mała czarna - talk show 12.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 13.45 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.15 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.15 Rodzina Serrano (38) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Zbuntowani (77) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (104) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 Uniwersalny żołnierz: Powrót - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 21.45 Kosiarz umysłów 2: Ponad cyberprzestrzenią - thriller SF, USA 1995 23.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz FC Liverpool - Olympique Lyon 01.45 Mała czarna - talk show 02.45 Mesjasz 4: W otchłani (1/2) - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania 2005 04.15 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00, 8:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03, 8:32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kolekcja 09:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 61; magazyn 09:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody - odc.32; magazyn 10:05 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Cyrk (14); magazyn 10:15 Magazyn przechodnia - Filozof; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 10:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (57) 10:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Poławiacze 11:10 Zaproszenie - Wersal Podlasia 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1357; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1735; telenowela TVP 12:35 Miejsca przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 134; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 14:25 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór - (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn 15:40 Nasz reportaż - Nasz Dom 16:05 Spróbujmy razem - Wspinaczka skałkowa; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 16:35 Saga rodów - Ród Gebethnerów; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Jedyneczka - Kolekcja 17:45 Pegaz ; magazyn 18:10 Polska z bocznej drogi - Poławiacze 18:20 Dzika Polska - Galaktyka owadów; serial dokumentalny 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1357; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 83 - Dobry sąsiad Noddy; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1735; telenowela TVP 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 135; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Byłyśmy pestkami; film dokumentalny 22:55 Zrób to - odc.16; program satyryczny 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:10 Pogoda Info 00:15 Dzika Polska - Galaktyka owadów; serial dokumentalny 00:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - W.Malajkat, P.Polk 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1357; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 83 - Dobry sąsiad Noddy; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1735; telenowela TVP 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 02:55 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton 03:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 135; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:40 Byłyśmy pestkami; film dokumentalny 04:30 Niezwykłe podróże rzeczy i ludzi; cykl reportaży 04:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Poławiacze 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show TVS 07.00 Radio w TVS 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Produkt regionalny 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do VIPO 12.15 Telezakupy 13.05 Dyżur - radio w TVS 14.00 Radio na wizji - muzyka i informacje 16.00 Silesia informacje 16.20 Premiera 16.50 Informator miejski 16.55 Tak Nieruchomości 17.30 Pilot 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.10 Mija dzień 18.45 Silesia Informacje 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Maraton uśmiechu 21.00 Mija dzień 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.10 Premiera 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Premiera 01.20 Tak Nieruchomości 01.45 Mija dzień 02.15 Silesia informacje 02.30 Usterka 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Mija dzień 05.15 Silesia informacje (powt. wyd. gł.) 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Tak Nieruchomości 06.45 Telezakupy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2009 roku